legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 P5/Transcript
(On the streets of Atlas sometime after the talk with Blake, Team RWBY and their Targhul companions wander the streets) Spot: Okay okay Shade, I spy with my little eye something....metal! Shade: *Sigh* Is it another Android? Spot: You got it! Shade: *Whisper* That's like the thirteenth one in a row. Spot: Hey, just cause their abundant doesn't mean they're gonna ruin the game! Shade: Then spot something else Spot. Spot: Ooooh clever choice of words man! Shade: *Sigh* God I can't stay annoyed at you Spot. Spot: *Jabs Shade's shoulder* I know man! Shade: Heh. Ruby: Aww look at you two getting along! Spot: *Giggles* Ghira: *Smirk* (The group continues walking for a bit more before they hear a yell) ???: Oh come on, what the hell is this crap!? Yang: Hm? (The group looks to find four men sitting at a table outside a cafe. One of them stands and points at a plate with four pieces of cake) ???: *Sigh* Here we go. ???: Is this place insane?! Do they want me to die or something!? ???: Dude, chill out. It's just cake. ???: I can see that, but it's FOUR slices! Four of anything is bad luck if you choose from it and you know it! Blake B: The hell? Shade: Let's go check it out. (The group walks over to the four at the table) ???: I say it every time! Picking from four is bad luck! ???: Then don't eat the damn cake dude. ???: BUT I WANT A PIECE OF CAKE RIGHT NOW!! ???: *Sigh* (One of the men, seen in a pink suit, looks over to find Team RWBY approaching) ???: Hm. We got visitors incoming. (The four look over at the group as they stop at the table) Ruby: Hello! Weiss: Everything okay over here? ???: We're fine. Our friend here is just a little on edge. ???: Do I have to repeat myself!? ???: No you don't. (The group then looks at the four men. One is seen in a white suit with zippers on a few places, another is seen with blonde hair and a green suit with holes covering it while the fourth wears a blue and white shirt exposing his midriff along with a hat covering his ears and hair) Yang:.... Blake B: Huh. Weiss: Kinda punkish to be living in Atlas. ???: You people live here or something? Ruby: Oh no. Yang: We're just visiting for something. ???: Visiting? (The man in the pink suit then stares at Yang for a bit) ???:.....I think I might know what you're here for. Yang: *Looks* Hm? ???: You're here because of a certain someone named Salem right? Team RWBY: !! ???: I'll take the sudden shock as a yes. ???: Giorno, be careful when you're reading people like that. You might do it to the wrong person! Ruby: Giorno?? Giorno; Yes ma'am. The name is Giorno Giovanna. *Holds out hand* Pleasure. (Ruby shakes Giorno's hand) Yang: Wait, how does he know about Salem? Giorno: I've heard the name once or twice recently. Not a lot of good reputation around it from what we've seen. Shade: Trust me, there isn't. Giorno: Hm. Well, now that who I am, let me introduce you to the team. (Giorno points to the man in the white suit) Giorno: This is our leader, Bruno Bucciarati. Bruno: *Nods* Giorno: *Points to the man in green* This is Pannacotta Fugo. He's the brains. Fugo: Hello. Spot: Hi! Giorno: *Points to the man with the hat* And that one is Guido Mista. Mista: Pleasure to meet you! Ruby: A team huh? Yang: You guys Huntsmen? Giorno: Oh no no, not in the least. Mista: Different kind of team. I-I think. Fugo: We don't know how this world works quite yet. Weiss: So you're tourists? Fugo:....You could say that. Weiss: Hmm. Bruno: *Stands up* Well, if we're done wasting time here we should get a move on. Fugo: Right. We've still got business to attend to. (The four all stand up) Giorno: Nice to meet you girls and.....those three things. Spot: Hey! Shade: Targhul is the proper term buddy! Giorno: My apologies. Ruby: *Whispers* He's nice. Yang: *Whispers* Yeah. Bruno: Come on, let's go. Mista: Wait! (Mista points down the road) Giorno: Hm? (Civilians then start to run away down the street) Ruby: !! Mista: Something's coming! (The group all looks down the street) Team RWBY: !!! Spot: Oh no! (Down the street, a group of Grimm Humanoids walk down the street while the one in front drags the body of an Atlesian Soldier behind it) Spot: I knew that Grimm wasn't lying! Fugo: The hell? Bruno: Come on, we have to go! Ruby: You guys go, we'll keep you safe! Bruno: I'm sure you all will. (Giorno and the others run off as the group goes to meet with the Humanoids) Shade; Hey! (The Grimm all stop and look ahead) Grimm Humanoids:....... (Multiple authorities then arrive and aim at the humanoids) Shade: This isn't good. Ghira: I'm counting about ten or so of those things. Yang: Crap... Ruby: What do we- Spot: We've got killer Grimm in the streets! (The front Grimm then looks up) ???:...Killers? Spot:.... ???: Not killers boy, visitors! Living proof for humanity. Spot: P-Proof? ???: I mean, you all thought we were just speculation right? Team RWBY:....... (The Grimm then looks around at the authorities aimed at them) ???: You might wanna make these flesh bags put the weapons down before this goes awry. Ruby:..... Shade:..... (The Grimm all stand waiting) ???: I'm waiting. (The Grimm Humanoid smirks) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts